


Rage

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [152]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Ancient!Malik, Canon Compatable, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>For a long time, Malik was angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZpanSven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/gifts).



For a long time, Malik was angry.

Angry at himself, angry at the world, angry at Altair.

When he had first woke, tended gently by Zahara's careful hands, he had wept, heart-sore and sick. His brother was dead, and his arm was gone, and he wished more than just his arm had gone. He hadn't cared if Zahara had seen him cry; he was alive, and his brother wasn't. It wasn't fair at all. He should be the one in the ground, and Kadar should have lived.

But life wasn't fair, and he'd wept for that, too.

When he had learned of Altair's death, the emptiness in his heart where his brother had been hadn't... filled. It had just ached. Revenge wasn't something Malik could hold to, no matter how desperately he'd wanted to. And Kadar... Kadar wasn't coming back, revenge or no revenge.

When he had learned Altair decidedly wasn't dead, Malik had raged. He had been violent; troublesome, but not lethal. Not anymore. And then when he had worked himself to the bone, with no more energy to spend, he had cried again. Because life simply wasn't fair, to steal Kadar from him and let his killer live. And Altair had been his killer, no matter who had swung the blade. Altair's reckless actions had caused it, had cursed Malik to live while his brother was in the cold ground, lost without his guiding hand. And he hadn't even had the decency to stay dead!

But there was nothing to be done about it, and all Malik's anger had bled out to leave a gaping hole of hurt that would not heal.

He missed his brother.


End file.
